Star Wars: A Hutt's Bidding
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: In this story, Anakin is a bounty hunter instead of a Jedi. And when Jabba the Hutt puts an order on a target in the Dagobah System, Anakin is shocked to find out that his target is none other than 18-year-old Padme Naberrie. Will this cause him to soften up? Will he risk his life by not doing his job? Find out in: A Hutt's Bidding! FYI: This story has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Quick and The Dead

Star Wars: A Hutt's Bidding

A/N: Ok, for those of you who don't know, I'm a huge fan of Star Wars. And I am super-hyped for Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens when it comes out in December. Or it could already be out when you're reading this. I like Episodes I, II, and III the best, and you may be thinking this: "What the hell is wrong with you? The Original Trilogy is the best!" Well, I saw the Original Trilogy when I was six or seven, and didn't really appreciate it as much as other people do. But I'd always liked I, II, and III more. I espicially like the whole Anakin and Padme romance thing that they share. I guess I'm a Adme or Samadila fanboy or whatever combination the two are. So, if you read the description, you already know what this is about. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Quick and The Dead

As Anakin Skywalker-Fett pointed his blaster pistol at his target, the young bounty hunter considered letting his foster brother, Boba Fett take the kill. But young Skywalker-Fett usually took most of the reward for himself, and only gave Boba 12 percent, and his foster father, Jango Fett, got 13 percent. So, Anakin kept 75 percent to himself. Jango understood completely, considering that Anakin was a growing boy, and he wanted his pay, and he wanted his foster son to get as much as much as he could get. He considered that Boba was jealous, but Boba would just have to accept it.

Boba was 15, only two years younger than Anakin. Beneath the teal Mandalorian battle helmet, was the young, but scarred face of a 17-and-a-half warrior: Anakin Skywalker-Fett. Anakin was born on the city metropolis planet known as Coruscant. Anakin had been born to the loving parents of Shmi and Darwin Skywalker. His father was a Jedi, and like his father, Anakin was strong in the force. But not as strong to be a Jedi. Instead of wielding a lightsaber, his father planned to train him in natural defense and offense.

But that never came true. His father took Anakin along to witness the battle of Kamino: the rain and oceanic planet. His father ended up being killed on Kamino by a Clone Trooper. Anakin swore revenge on the Clone, but never saw him again. The newly formed Clone Army ignored the seven-year-old in the aftermath, and left him on Kamino to die. Luckly, Jango Fett found the young Anakin on the streets of Tipoca City, one of the few "platform cities" on Kamino. Jango took pity on the little boy, and took him into his care, and took him home to raise with his son, Boba Fett. Boba Fett found it hard to be raised with a foster brother, but eventually got used to it.

Skywalker-Fett started his training at age 8, starting with basic hand-to-hand combat lessons from the Clones on Kamino. Anakin had a shear hatred for the Clones, but accepted their training nonetheless, and trained alongside Boba Fett. He excelled at hand-to-hand combat, and not even into two months, he broke a Clone's ribcage in a final test. Jango had overseen his training, and found the episode to be entertaining. He was then ready to embark into weapons training, and emerged two years before Boba completed his combat training. At age eleven, Skywalker-Fett embarked on his first bounty mission on the remote and sandy planet of Tatooine.

If it weren't for Anakin's quick reflexes, Jango would have been killed by a pack of Sandpeople. He killed them all, quickly taking Jango's blaster pistol. He seemed impressed, and a few weeks later, he embarked on his first "real" bounty mission on the watery but luxurious planet of Naboo. There, he hunted down and captured Governor Sio Bibble. He brought him back to his mysterious employer on the remote icy planet, Hoth. He never finds out what happens to his targets. And he doesn't care. All he cares about is getting a reward. Which he did.

Across that part of the galaxy, on Tatooine, the fattest, slimiest, most richest Hutt somehow heard about the eleven-year-old's victory on Naboo. Next thing he knew, he was taken to the Dune Sea on Tatooine, where he was given a council with Jabba the Hutt. Jabba was impressed that an eleven-year-old boy could capture a major political figure in only two days. Jango Fett on the way there said not to worry that Jabba was an old friend of his. Two days later, Anakin got fitted for his teal Mandalorian Battle Armor, and he was shipped out with Boba on their first mission as brothers to Mustafar.

Anakin (and Boba) captured a few seperatists that where hiding out there. In the six years he'd been a bounty hunter, he'd been to many planets. He'd been to Twi'lek home planet Ryloth, the god-awful junk planet Raxus Prime, the mountainous Alderaan, the rocky planet Geonosis, the foresty and beach planet Kashyyyk, and many others. "My employer doesn't like to wait." he said to his target. "Come on, man!" he said, backing up into a rock. "I told Jabba that I'd get his money!" He took out his other twin blaster pistol, and pointed it at the man. "That's not good enough," he grunted impatiently. "Jabba wanted his money weeks ago, not today!"

He holstered his blaster pistols and fired his wrist gauntlet at the man. The titanium lined wire wrapped around his chest, and he pulled him into his grip. He wrapped his gloved fingers around the man's shirt, and started punching him in the face with the other hand. He dropped the man back onto the ground, and took out his blaster pistol and pointed. "No, no, no-" the man started to scream, but Anakin fired. He holstered his blaster pistol, and dragged the body across the desert to his brother. "Ok Boba," he said, picking up the body, and putting it on his back. "Let's get back to _Slave I_ and dad."

The walked for a while in silence. Anakin and Boba looked just like their father in their Mandalorian battle armor: fearless. Anakin and Boba's armor were almost identical except for the color. Anakin's armor was a teal color, and Boba's was a very pale green color. Anakin was beginning to sweat underneath his battle helmet. It didn't help that most of his face was was wrapped in a protective black fabric. It took them a few minutes to reach the ship, and Jango was waiting for them. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Good, I guess." Anakin said. Boba took off his helmet and held it under his arm. "The target didn't want to surrender."

"I had to kill him," Anakin said. "Well," Jango said. "Let's get back to Jabba." Anakin dragged the corpse of the Chagrian up the ramp. He placed the body in one on the corners of the ship, and waited for Jango to punch in the coordinates for Tatooine.

...

Anakin waited impatiently as the optical droid in the door analyzed his eye, so it knew he was telling the truth. Jabba the Hutt didn't want to risk a secret assassin getting into his palace and attempting to kill him. Of course, Anakin wasn't technically an assassin, but a bounty hunter. "You are Anakin Skywalker-Fett?" the mechanized voice asked. "Yes," he said, impatiently. "Can I see Jabba the Hutt?" The eyeball droid retracted back into the panel. "His highness is very busy," the voice said. "You will have to wait." Anakin wasn't too pleased about the response. "Busy?" he asked. "Busy with what?! He's a fat, bulbous slug! How busy can he be?! Let me in!" He started banging on the metal door.

"Sir," the voice said. "You should calm down." Anakin drew his blaster. "Screw this!" he said, as he open fired on the door. "Sir, don't make me call security. You remember the last time this happened right?" Anakin kept firing. "Screw you!" he said. "Get me Bib Fortuna!" The voice took a few seconds to respond. "As you wish, sir." He turned back to the body. "You better be worth the pay." he muttered angrily. He waited a few minutes more, and finally the metal blast door opened, and the slimy Hutt's servant came out. "What seemssss to be the problem, sssssir?" the Twi'lek hissed at Anakin. Anakin cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Jabba the Hutt." he said.

Fortuna hissed at him again. "No one get's to see his highness without an appointment." Anakin scowled underneath his battle helmet. "Here's the appointment!" he said, dragging the body into view. "What's that?" the Twi'lek asked him. "It's my latest bounty target that Jabba has requested me." The Twi'lek clicked his sharpened teeth against each other in approval. "Come with me," he said. "I think Jabba will be most impressed." He turned around and entered the palace. Anakin picked up the carcus and walked into palace behind Fortuna.

He followed Fortuna to the throne room, where Jabba, as usual, was hosting a party. "My master," Fortuna announced. Jabba looked over to Fortuna and the bounty hunter. "Anakin Skywalker-Fett has returned!" The massive Hutt looked at Anakin. "The famed bounty hunter has returned!" he boomed in Huttese. "Did you get the job done?" Anakin cleared his throat, and spoke in Huttese. "What did you say?" he asked. "Do the job or die. The Chagrian is dead." The Hutt laughed. "I like your style, scum." he said, clapping his chubby hands together.

"Guards!" Jabba boomed. "Take the body, and feed it to my new Rancor!" As soon as the guards left, the legendary Hutt looked back at Anakin. He raised his hand, and scratched his "chin". "I have a new assignment for you." he boomed. "I am ready for it, O' Mighty Jabba." Jabba laughed, and clapped his chubby hands together once more. "You will go to the Dagobah system," he boomed, still in Huttese. "Dagobah?" he groaned, wrinkling his nose. "What would you want there?" Jabba peered at Anakin. "There is a tribe of fearless warriors that live in the swamps of the planet," he said. "And I want their most fearless warrior, who is 18 years old."

"How do I find him?" Anakin asked. " _Her_ ," he said. "You will find her, in a village by a deep lake." Anakin was surprised. " _She?_ " he asked. "The warrior is a she?!" Jabba nodded his fat, bulbous head. "I can't fight, or capture a girl!" he said. Jabba glared at him. "Do the job, _or DIE._ " He kneeled and said, "Yes, Jabba." Jabba nodded. "Very good," he continued. "And before you go, you may want your new armor." Anakin looked up, surprised. "New armor?" he asked. Jabba nodded. "Guards!" he boomed. The guards walked over to a part of the wall that was covered by a curtain. The guards pulled the curtain away, that revealed a suit of black armor.

He was astonished. The armor looked so good, it was scary. "Your armor comes complete with a life support, an active camoflauge generator, a wrist rocket, and wrist gauntlet." Jabba boomed. "You will go to the Dagobah system, you will capture the warrior, or you will be destroyed." He gestured to the button that would open the trap door he was standing on. "Of course," Anakin said. "Fatty." he muttered, under his breath. "Go get some rest," Jabba said. "I will have my guards deliver your armor to your quarters. You leave as soon as you wake up." Anakin tried not to glare at Jabba. "Yes, your highnesssssss." he hissed, as he left the throne room.

A/N: So, that was the first chapter. Also, Anakin's armor is a modified Darth Vader armor. Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Swamp Fever

Chapter 2: Swamp Fever

Anakin hated living on Tatooine. The temperatures are extremely hot every single day, and it's so cold at night that it's unreal. Well technically, he and his foster family didn't live anywhere. They were always on the move, and the only two planets they were ever on, that they would spend a few days there, would be Kamino and Tatooine. He hated Kamino just about as much as he hated Tatooine. Kamino was endless rain, it almost never stopped, and he didn't know what the "sun" was. After leaving Kamino, he would soon be transferred to Tatooine.

 _I just hope that father would be proud of my decision to be a bounty hunter,_ Anakin thought. He finished putting on his armor by putting on his frightening black helmet. He heard a hiss as the helmet locked to the neck piece, and the air filter came on. He was even more surprised when the helmet talked. Or at least, the computer in the helmet that kept track of the armor's life support systems. "Life support systems online," the computer said. "Armor power at full battery." _Battery?_ "This thing has a battery?" he asked. "Of course it does." a voice said. Anakin turned around to see Jabba's servant, Bib Fortuna standing in the doorway.

"The battery lasts for ten years," he hissed, his red eyes piercing. "The royal highness sent me to come get you." He glared at Bib Fortuna through his visors, one over each eye. It was now that he realized that everything he saw was a different shade of red. "Why is everything-" he started to whisper, but the computer interrupted him. "Red?" it asked. "Everything you see is red because it highlights important things, people, places, and other things." He continued to glare at Fortuna. "I don't need your help." he said angrily. "Come with me." Fortuna growled. Anakin scowled, but followed. He walked after Fortuna down the winding staircase that was connected to the tower that he lived in.

He eventually ended up in the throne room in front of the fat Jabba the Hutt. "I see you have tried on your new armor?" the giant boomed in Huttese. Anakin kneeled. "Yes, my master." Jabba roared with laughter. "Rise!" he boomed once more. Anakin rose, and looked at Jabba. "You are ready to go to the Dagobah system?" he asked. "Yes, O' Mighty One." Jabba clapped his fat hands together. "Good," he said. "Ah, before you go... I have two things for you." Anakin looked clearly at Jabba this time. "To what do I owe that pleasure?" he asked. "You don't owe me anything," he boomed. "Just make sure you bring me the target alive. Her name is Padme Naberrie."

He tossed some kind of pad to Anakin, which stuck to his armor's chestplate. "That is your armor's control pad," Jabba boomed. "It controls most of your armor's primary functions. Including life support, the air filter, and the battery. Don't let it fall into enemy hands. If someone controls it, they could very much control you." The last thing Jabba did was toss him a small rod, made of some kind of advanced metal, which he caught and looked at. _A metal rod?_ he thought. Jabba seemed to know what he was thinking, because he spoke. "Press the red button." he commanded.

Anakin pressed the red button, and to his surprise, the rod extended into points on both ends. At each end, purple energy sparked and arced. Anakin was intrigued by the dancing lights of energy, but he stayed focused. "Now go," he said. "And don't return unless you have her."

...

"So, where are you going?" Boba asked. "I'm going to Dagobah," Anakin said, strapping his blaster pistol belt to his waist. He placed the energy rod on his back. "To capture a legendary female warrior." Boba looked at him. "Am I going?" He shook his head. "Sorry Boba," he said. "You'll have to stay here until I get back. Maybe in a few days. Just stay with dad." Boba grumbled in anger, but accepted it nonetheless. He turned to Boba, and looked at him. "Look," he said. "Just stay here with dad. Relax. You never get do to do that!"

He boarded the _Slave I_ after saying good bye to Boba, and he blasted off the planet. After he had left Tatooine, he punched in the coordinates to Dagobah, and he blasted off.

...

From a distance, Dagobah's surface looked lovely. But as Anakin got closer to the planet, and actually saw the _real_ surface, it was ugly. _So this is Dagobah,_ Anakin thought. _Better touchdown and find this Padme girl so I can get out of here._ He took out the holo-map that Jabba had given him before he left. He activated it, and a hologram of the area that the village resided around appeared. He noted that it looked like he was in the right place, and decided that this was a good spot to touchdown. Jabba had also given him a hologram of Padme's picture, as he needed to know what every one of his target's looked like.

The ship touched down, and he opened the ramp. He took another look at Padme's hologram, and noted some of her features. She had a few pimples and moles on one of her cheeks, and it looked like she had dark hair, and dark colored eyes. He also noted that her hair was in a very long ponytail, and it reached down maybe to the middle of her back, but he couldn't tell. He also noted that she wore fur or somekind of fabric over her *ahem* parts. So, he contemplated that it was how her whole tribe of warriors dressed.

He stepped down the ramp, and put the hologram away. He took the energy rod off his back and held it in his hand, just to be ready. He saw lights from the nearby village that he was headed to. _I'm obviously not going to walk in there,_ Anakin thought. _I might as well just keep to the trees._ He found a nearby tree and climbed up to a high branch and watched for his target. What disturbed him about the village was that it was made up of almost all women. "Oh, hell." he said. "This is going to be a-" He was interrupted to the sound of bark snapping beside him. He turned to come face to face with his target.

A/N: I hope that this chapter wasn't too short and to it was your liking. In the next chapter you will find out how Anakin and Padme meet on this planet, and if their meeting is a friendly one. Til' next time!


End file.
